narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sei
Sei (セイ, Sei) ''is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Sunagakure, a wielder of the Magnet Release, and a member of Team Isao. '''IN PROGRESS!!' Background Sei lived a relativey normal life as a child, despite the economic instability and political unrest in her village. She spent most of her time with her younger brother, Daiki. The two spent the majority of their time in the village library. When Sei was nine years old, she began attending the Sunagakure Ninja Academy. As a child, Sei was unaware of her possession of the Magnent Release and didn't use it. She was an unremarkable academy student who struggled with genjutsu (and still ''does) and ninjutsu, but excelled in taijutsu. Her scrawny, narrow body type was better for leaps and acrobatics than for hard hits, hence Sei's unremarkable lack of strength. Sei was placed in a genin cell with twins Kouzuki and Kouji, under their sensei, Isao. Before she was placed in her genin cell, Sei showed interest in becoming a weapon's specialist because of relatively high accuracy with senbon needles. She could hit 89/100 targets as a genin. However, Sei decided not to pursue this goal when she discovered her Magnent Release abilities. Personality Sei is a quiet person, and is often viewed as anti-social by those who do not know her well. Sei prefers to observe those around her before she makes any moves towards them, a trait that has helped her out considerably as a shinobi. When Sei becomes comfortable enough with you to consider you her friend, she will become ferociously protective. The main reason Sei is so protective is because she was once an older sister. Her brother, Daiki, was unfortunately killed on his first C Rank mission at the age of eleven. He and Sei were extremely close, despite the three year age difference. His death was incredibly painful for her, and she still thinks about him every day. Sei is the most level-headed member of Team Isao, and is often in charge of planning missions and events when their sensei is unavailable (or is just being lazy). However, Sei is known to be somewhat indecisive and dislikes making important decisions. She usually leaves these to her teammates. Sei is considered a "tomboy" by her mother and is often mistaken for a male because of her androgynous appearance and relatively rough nature. However, Sei does not consider herself a tomboy in the slightest. Sei is often blind to her own shortcomings, and is indifferent to her own survival (preffering to save her comrads rather than herself) which in turn endangers the mission. Appearance Sei is a tall, androgynous female with shoulder-length, dark hair and stormy grey eyes. She has medium, olive-toned skin that tans easily and a notably thick scar on her left palm. Sei recieved this scar when she was originally experimenting with her Magnent Release and accidentally cut through the palm of her hand. Sei is built for taijutsu, and is light and extremely aerodynamic. She is notably thinner than her peers, and was often called "Beanpole" as a child. In Part I, Sei was seen wearing a dark blue, loose shirt with kimono-like sleeves bearing the Sunagakure symbol on the back. Over this, she wore She also wore a light gray vest-like plate held up by two shoulder straps and a single strap at the base. a charcoal colored skirt over a pair of black shorts. She also wore the standard Sunagakure flak jacket as a genin, which was brownish-beige and lacked shoulder and back padding, but had a strong neck guard as well as segmented steel arm-guards. Sei kept her forehead protector, which is black, on her forehead. She also frequently wore a single, fingerless glove on her left palm. Her hair was longer at this age, stopping at roughly five inches below her shoulders. In Part II, Sei is seen wearing a loose, baggy grey shirt with a hood that, again, bears the Sunagakure symbol. She also dons a similar vest-like plate to her original outfit, but this one is thicker and is held up by two criss-crossing straps that go over both shoulders. The plate is used to protect her core from damage, and carries baggies of iron powder that she uses in conjunction with her Magnent Release kekkei genkai. The plate has multiple detachable pouches on the front and even more inside. The plate has a hinge that can be opened and closed like a door for easy access to the iron powder. Sei also wears black draw-string pants that stop just below her knees. Bandages begin just before her pants stop and end at the start of her standard issue, black ninja sandals. During Part II, Team Isao were placed on an intelligence and reconnaissance mission in Jomae Village. Sei dressed as a civilian to avoid suspicion (as did the rest of the team). Her hair was somewhat shorter, and was spiked with gel. Her bangs were also more loose here. She wore a light blue civilian tee over a dark blue tank and dark green shorts. This is probably Sei's most revealing outfit. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sei wore the the standard Sunagakure flak jacket and its normal fittings. Her flak jacket suggests that she may be approaching jounin level, but is yet to be promoted. Sei never wears overly bright colors or revealing outfits. She typically wears earthy tones and light shades (aside from the ever-present dark gray). She prefers to keep her palms covered, and prefers androgynous clothing styles over what is typically "feminine". (IN PROGRESS) Abilities Sei is a fast, light kunoichi who prefers to fight at long range rather than short, despite her taijutsu talent. She possesses great agility but little strength or stamina. Her ninjutsu and taijutsu skills balance out her pathetic genjutsu capabilities, but don't always save Sei from danger. Sometimes, she walks right into a genjutsu without realizing it and must be helped by her teammates. She and the rest of Team Isao make up a long-range cell specializing in poisons and wind ninjutsu. They are incredibly effective as a team, and are often their own squad because of their synchronization. Despite Sei's shortcomings, she possesses exceptional combat skills and a clear head which are useful in both battle and every day life. However, she is inelligible to lead squads (or anyone, really) because she holds little value to her own survival, which is ''incredibly ''dangerous for a ninja. Sei would prefer to see her comrades alive than herself, making her unsuitable as a squad leader or mission head. Kekkei Genkai '''Magnet Release' (磁遁, Jiton; Viz "Magnet Style") is an advanced chakra nature kekkei genkai which allows the user to convert chakra into magnetic forces and magnetise an object. It is unknown where it originates from but both Sunagakure and Kumogakure possessed users of this kekkei genkai in the past.[1] It is unknown what elements this nature entails. Sei is the only known female user of this kekkei genkai. Because of its rarity, Sei was forced to teach herself how to fight with her kekkei genkai, and wound up injuring herself and her comrades in the process. A specialist was sent in from Kumogakure to help her hone her abilities, and Sei has since progressed to almost mastery because it is her main fighting style. She has created several of her own jutsu in order to play up her strengths rather than copying other's styles. Sei does, however, using many existing jutsu for the sake of practicality. Wind Ninjutsu Sei is a wind affinative, and is talented with ninjutsu, to the point where she is comparable to that of Temari. However, Sei falls short in many jutsu because she does not carry a fan and is forced to use her own chakra stream to create gusts of wind that she can then turn into weapons. This in turn exhausts Sei more quickly than it exhausts Temari or Kouji (also a fan user), and limits the time-frame she has to use such jutsu. This is why Sei is typically more reliant on her taijutsu and Magnent Release despite her proficiency with wind jutsu. Her chakra reserves simply aren't enough to last. Stats Part I Genin Cell Placement Arc Sei passed the Academy with slightly below average scores at the age of 10. She was placed in a genin cell with twins Kouji and Kouzuki, under their jounin sensei Isao. Kouji, having been familiar with Sei because of his father's position as village book keeper (and frequented the library Sei had spent much of her time in), became fast friends with her. Quieter Kouzuki also bonded with her quickly, and the three became a tight-knit pair. Kouji event went as far as promising to stay by Sei's side forever, and held her hand. Sei responded to this by gripping his hand tightly as well. Despite Sei being a closed off person, she grew incredibly comfortable with both Kouji and Kouzuki, and is willing to confide in them with all her greatest secrets. They keep no secret from one another, and spend most of their time together. They are notably Sei's first and only true friends in the Pre-Shippuden series. Kouji is yet to break his promise. Chūnin Exam Arc Sei and her team participated in the Chunin Exams well before Naruto did. This Exam was held in Takigakure, and consisted of three rounds- written, survival, and singles fights. (It doesn't deviate too far from Naruto's original Chunin Exams). However, the goal of these exams were not to collect scrolls but to instead capture fragile markers. The markers were made of porcelain and extremely fragile, and their were only 15 for the 30 competitors. When they broke or were lost before reaching the check point, teams sought out others to steal their markers. Sei entered the Chunin Exams at a relatively young age, and was viewed as "weak" by her fellow genin. Unfortunately for them, this was just what Sei wanted. She used their misinterpretation as a weapon, and triumphed in the end. During the written exams, Sei was able to effectively cheat her way through by threading her chakra through the floor and ceiling, and sliding her teammates' papers back and forth between themselves. She was in charge of moving the papers whilst they collected the answers. Kouzuki used his superior intellect to answer multiple answers on his own while Kouji used his position nearby a highly reflective window to view the answers on other's papers. With the written exam out of the way, Sei and her teammates made it to the second round of the Exams, which was held in a large (15km) area of forrest with multiple large waterfalls. The waterfalls themselves housed poisonous water, and a condensed fog that was also poisonous. The forrest was filled with numerous, ground beasts that took the form of large tarantulas and other types of spider. They were large enough to eat a person whole. Thankfully, the trees had issues supporting their weight so they were confined to the ground levels of the forrest. Team Isao kept to the trees while some of their foolish opponents were devoured. They then made their way to the Waterfall, where the trio donned gas masks kept by the ever-prepared Kouji and managed to stay out of the other contestants way until they were driven inwards by the spiders. They managed to capture their marker undetected, but were chased down by an older team and were forced to surrender their marker. However, Team Isao managed to catch a team of weaker genin on their last legs. Kouji knocked the strongest unconcious with the hilt of his fan, unintentionally giving the boy a concusion. Sei managed to disarm the other while Kouzuki apprehended the remaining teammate who possessed the scroll. They moved on from there without confrontation. The Final Round was significantly more difficult for Sei because of her opponent's strength and specialites. She was matched up with a Kumogakure nin that possessed the Lightning Release Kekkei Genkai, which was difficult to combat using poisoned senbon and basic wind jutsu.Thankfully, the opponent was a long-range fighter, and Sei was able to defeat him with her superior taijutsu skills when she drew him in closer. She landed the final blow using the Wind Blade and defeated him. Team Isao all became Chunin. Part II To Be Filled in Upon completion of the first segment Trivia * Sei's favorite color is grey, preferably dark grey. * Sei's favorite food is salted tongue and her least favorite food is bini gari. * Sei's least favorite type of insect is the scorpion because they have a tendency to sting her. Coincidentally, they were her younger brother's favorite food. * Sei never wears matching socks when sleeping because she views them as bad luck. * Sei thinks her worst habit is chewing on her shirt collar whilst thinking, but her teammates feel her indecisiveness is much worse. * Sei's favorite phrases are "継続は力なり" (meaning "persevere and never fear") and "鳥なき里の蝙蝠" (meaning "In a country of the blind, the one-eyed man is king"). * Sei hates showing more skin than is absolutely necessary, and often grows embarassed when even slightly exposed. Quotes *(To Daiki) "You'll be a great shinobi one day, Dai!" *(To Daiki) "Just keep trying, alright? I know you can do it!" *(To Kameko after Daiki's death) "It was my fault." *(To Isao) "I must grow stronger. This can't happen again. '''It can't.'" *(To Akihiro) "''Dad... Dad... I'm so sorry." *(To Kouji and Kouzuki) "I will never leave your sides again. Don't leave mine." Reference Sei was created and drawn by Dattebayho (Kei) but is always open to new images! She is currently accepting edits in exchange for a drawing or oneshot. Her YouTube channel can be found here . The drawing of Sei during the Fourth Shinobi World War was made by MitsukiAna . Category:DRAFT